mountainclan_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Join MountainClan
Anyone can join, as long as you have a Wikia account. Just copy out this form - Name: Appearance: Gender: Family: ---- Spotty First to join, first to join, imma firsty-first to join~ Name: Echopaw Appearance: White she-cat with black splotches Gender: female Family: None Approved! 20:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Fluffy tail... Fluffy tail... Fluffy tail... c: (talk) 23:05, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Yysser (Blizzard) Name:Skywing Apearence:Silver she-cat with sky blue eyes Gender:female Family:none Approved! 20:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) 23:58, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Icy/Feather Name: Nightstorm Appearance: handsome, sleek, well-muscled black tom with white spots and blue eyes Gender: Tom Family: None AND Name: Sandpaw Appearance: skinny light brown tom with amber eyes Gender: Tom Family: None 00:07, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Approved! 00:11, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Darky Name: Dapplestar Appearance: Fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Rank: Leader Gender: She-cat Family: N/A Name: Snowstrike Appearance: White tom with icy blue eyes Rank: Warrior Gender: Tom Family: N/A Name: Nutpaw Appearance: Dark brown tom with a short tail and yellow eyes Gender: Tom Family: N/A Since I'm the admin and I made this, approved. XD 21:16, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Spotty (again) First things first, two kittypets in honour of my first ever little kitties Name: Afterlife Appearance: White tom with white eyes and no pupils. Gender: Male Family: N/A, or NONE. 01:44, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Approved! 01:44, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Misteh Skystorm Warrior Skystorm is a sleek, pretty, short furred, nimble, whitish gray she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. Around other popular cats, she is quiet, yet talkative around close friends. When she is not around other popular cats, she is sweet and nice. Skystorm can be very persuasive and enthusiastic, but can often be mean and imitate the attitudes of her clique when taunting and teasing the younger apprentices. She likes to keep her fur neatly groomed, and has to have everything nice and neat and perfectly in order. She has a younger sister named Swiftwing. ---- Swiftwing Warrior Swiftwing is a tall, pale-grey she-cat with black splotches all over her body. She has light brown eyes, and tufted eartips. Swiftwing is a very energetic she-cat. She loves to joke around, especially with her best friend Blackwhisker. Although she likes to mess about, she tries her hardest with learning, because she isn't the smartest, and only jokes to entertain her friends. She often thinks about what it would be like to be in with the more popular cats, but knows she wouldn't really like it because she would miss hanging around with her friends. She enjoys testing her pranks out on her slightly older sister, Skystorm, but she loves her sister a lot, and is fiercely protective of her. She has a crush on Hailstorm, and often tries to get his attention to no avail. Has an older sister, Skystorm. ---- Hailstorm Deputy Hailstorm is a black tom with white spots like a hailstorm with blue eyes. Hailstorm is close to the perfect tom. He is a great athlete, super popular, and woos the she-cats with ease. Hailstorm can be a gentleman when needed and cares for his family. He is always friendly. He is extremely smart. He is very passionate about family and friends making him a bit of a softie. Whenever he sees his crush though, he melts and becomes a bit shy and doesn't know what to say. Sister is Blackwhisker, parents dead. ---- Blackwhisker Warrior Blackwhisker is a black she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. She's a resident joker - she always has a casual, cheery remark to say or a few funny words to share, and she can always brighten up the situation even if it's raining and the thickest of fogs has settled over cats. Blackwhisker excels in swimming, and loves to spend the majority of her time in the water, though she otherwise enjoys hanging out with her friends. Brother is Hailstorm, parents dead. ~Le Misty Approved! 22:23, April 18, 2013 (UTC) And yes, Hailstorm can be deputy. Spooty (leherptyderpt again) Name: Peanut Appearance: Nut-brown tabby loner who lives in twolegplace Gender: Tom Family: Sister- Ginger Ginger pale ginger tabby loner with white paws who lives in twolegplace she-cat brother- Peanut Dreamkit pale gray tabby she-kit sister-Wishkit born a loner but came to the Clan. She has an odd habit of disappearing whenever things get dangerous. Wishkit white she-kit with pale gray tabby spots sister-Dreamkit born a loner but came into the Clan. She has an odd habit of moving very quickly and quietly so nobody knows where she is. Featherfall white queen with odd gray feather-shaped markings Foster mother to Dreamkit and Wishkit. Echopaw, Mika, Seby,' Spotty~<3' And now I'll approve myself cuz I'm admin like that. 'Echopaw, Mika, Seby, Spotty~<3 'Feather Name: Ryan Appearance: ginger tom with green eyes Family: Sister: Cinnamon, Father: Dice, Mother: (deceased) 17:00, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Approved. ~Dark 'Floatie' Cry Dark brown with a tan spots on his back and ears; bright blue eyes Sister: Lumi, Brother: Nut, Father/Mother: (dead) He was named Cry because when he was young he would always be crying over the littlest of things. Soon, his parents were sick of trying to calm him, and abandoned him. He hasn't seen his family since, but since then both his parents died from a fox attack. He is very compassionate and still very sensitive. He cares for everybody elses feelings and will stick up for the good guys if in trouble. He is quite a decent fighter, but doesn't fight much. Sadly, he doesn't like showing his face and likes the feeling of staying mysterious. He has a very deep but soothing voice. Approved! I just changed the text format ~ Dark Darkeh Name: Sushi Rank: Kittypet Gender: Male Appearance: Black-and-white tom with yellow eyes, has a black leather collar. Family: N/A Name: Cloudmask Rank: Warrior Gender: Female Appearance: Gray she-cat with yellow eyes and a paler gray face Family: Brother: Eagleflight Name: Eagleflight Rank: Warrior Gender: Male Apperance: Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes Family: Sister: Cloudmask Since I made these characters, approved. XD ~Darkeh Feather Name: Roseface Rank: Warrior Gender: Female Appearance: beautiful creamy rose colored siamese she-cat with green eyes Family: Sister: Mysteryheart Name: Mysteryheart Rank: Medicine Cat Appearance: blue-gray siamese she-cat with blue eyes Family: Sister: Roseface Approved! 21:40, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Jet Name: Russia Appearance: Very fluffy brown tom with white neck-fur Gender: male Family: Unknown Russia will always be there~∞KOLKOLKOL Approved! -Dark Name: Greekat Appearance: Long-furred grey and white tom with a grey shape on his flank. His front paws are white, his back paws are grey, and the rest of his body is grey as well, with the exception of his ace, back, and half his tail down to the base. Gender: Tom Family: Unknown Russia will always be there~∞KOLKOLKOL Name: Turkat Appearance: Brown cat with two circles, one inside the other, on his left flank, a fluffy tail, and a bag over his head with two large eyeholes cut out and a smiley face drawn on it. Gender: male Family: unknown Russia will always be there~∞KOLKOLKOL Approved! I also love the idea of country cats XD 23:26, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Afterlife and BRVR (Afterlife and Redshade) Name: BRVR Appearance: Reddish yellow fur with 5 black stripes on his back. THe other form is white with black splotches. Gender: Male Family: Unknown, who cares anyway. History: Was abandond by his parents at under a moon old. He was forced out, and was malnourished, Then he thought of revenge. Then he started killing. He has had his other form in him ever since. 12:51, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Approved! 12:53, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Gingercake/Gingerstripe Name: Jaystar Rank: Elder Appearance: He is a blind with amber eyes and blue fur, (not BLUE fur, but like Russian blue) with brown stripes. Gender: Male Family: Blue-eyes(mother) Brackenstripes(father) History: When he was hunting one day, a rabbit attacked his eye, making him blind. He became a elder. {I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 23:40, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Approved! 23:44, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Lulerb03 Name: Sagefur Rank: Warrior Appearence: Silver with black stripes and amber eyes Gender: Male Family: Mate Chialeaf daughter chervilkit sons rattlekit and burdockkit History: Whole family was killed by foxes when he was a kit. He was born a loner and was welcomed into Mountainclan. Name chervilkit Rank kit apperence pure white with blue eyes deaf in one ear Gender female Family bros rattlekit and burdockkit mother chialeaf father sagefur History none Name Burdockkit rank kit apearence long furred yellow tom with green eyes gender male family sis chervilkit mom chialeaf dad sagefur bro rattlekit Approved! 20:29, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Heeeeeeeey it's BCEngine! Name:Pineleap Rank: Warrior Appearance: A brown and black she-cat with bright, pine green eyes. Family: None known. All presumed dead. Methinks I wanna join :3 The name's Engine. BCEngine. (talk) 02:31, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Approved! ~Darky Category:Lulerb03